


She kissed me.

by kcchameleon



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Keenler - Freeform, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcchameleon/pseuds/kcchameleon
Summary: What if Ressler felt used and told the Task Force about his meeting with Liz after 8.01? This is his explanation and their reactions. One-Shot scene that I had half-expected in 8.02.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	She kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3, so I'm hoping everything comes out correctly, especially format wise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Ressler didn’t know how to feel. She took his gun. Pointed it at him. She kissed him.

Was it even partially real? Or did she only use his feelings for her against him? He wasn’t sure. She could have used her own gun to stop him from bringing her in. But she kissed him instead. She looked genuine leaning into the kiss.

He knew if he was going to report their meeting to his coworkers he should do it immediately. But he didn’t have the heart to. He wasn’t even sure what he’d do tomorrow. He decided to hold off making a decision until the morning.

* * *

Don woke up with a headache, praying the previous day was all just a bad dream. Seeing the empty holster lying on top his nightstand, he knew his memory served him correct. He rolled to his back with a sigh.

Liz had obviously used him. He felt like a fool to have believed it could have been anything otherwise. She knew he had a soft spot for her and he played right into her hands. He should have had his guard up.

Standing, he thought about how much Liz had changed since they met. She had been a nice, normal person when Reddington had first requested her all those years ago. Now she was abandoning her daughter and kidnapping old men. Being there for everything that transpired in between, he knew how it happened. Over the years she had become increasingly pernicious, but he never realized what she had become until now. He had been too close, too involved. Now he saw her for the tragic individual she had become out of all her grief and trauma. He had to get her help. She was too out of control.

He finished getting ready, empty holster and all.

Walking through the doors, the Post Office felt different. His partner and Red were the core at the base of all they were working for, without them here, their objectives were unclear.

Stepping off the elevator, Donald tried to find the words to explain his encounter to the team.

Aram was in front of his computer, showing something to the group’s newest addition. Neither of them seemed too enthusiastic, so it couldn’t be anything too insightful to their manhunt. Certainly not in comparison to the bomb he was about to drop.

Ressler came to stand in front of them, placing a hand on his hip. “Where’s Cooper?”

They both looked up, Aram shifting in his seat when he noticed Ressler’s serious demeanor.

“Oh, hi, he’s uh, in his office,” Aram said.

Don headed straight to his superior’s door, quickly rapping on it. Cooper opened the door, looking as exhausted as the whole team likely felt.

“I have information. A new development on Keen to share with everyone.” Cooper lifted his eyebrows, while continuing to look just as somber. Once everyone was together, he had to come clean about his meeting with Elizabeth.

“Keen sent me a message last night and asked to meet. When I got there, she told me she needed Dom to answer some questions for her. She said she wouldn’t let him be hurt, but we don’t know what could happen. Especially with what fragile condition he’s in.”

“Did she specify at all on what she’s trying to find out?” Park interjected.

“It has to do with something she referred to as ‘n13’ and the Sikorsky Archive.”

“Alright. And did she want anything else from you? Did she just fill you in on her plan?” Cooper asked, visibly confused.

“She wanted a favor. She wanted me to give her time. But I knew what I had to do. She’s in too deep, I couldn’t be an accomplish to her going down this dark path.”

Cooper continued, “I’m glad you know where your loyalties lie. Thank you for this information. I’m assuming you were unable to bring her in?”

“Yes, sir,” Ressler said, trying not to let anything show on his face from the confession. “She took my gun.”

“I see,” Harold stated, clearly puzzled.

“How’d that happen?” Aram asked, looking as puzzled himself, clearly unsuspecting of how she did it.

Ressler’s eyes filtered towards the floor for a second before he spoke again. “She distracted me,” he said vaguely.

“How?” Park inquired.

“She,” he tried to think of what to say, “caught me off guard.”

“Did she say something? What did she do Ressler?” Aram pushed.

Donald released a small sigh. “She kissed me.”

There was a noticable pause in the group as Ressler looked down. When he lifted his head once again, the reaction was a mixed bag.

Park seemed to have just had a long standing question answered and the wheels in her head were turning, connecting dots she hadn’t before. Cooper looked like he wanted to return to his office for a drink, and Aram’s emotions seemed to be all over the place. He looked to Ressler with a look that seemed to say, _I’m sorry_ , but he couldn’t hide his surprise. He even looked slightly excited.

“I,” Aram carefully selected his words, “had no idea that you two were—“

“We aren’t. Weren’t. She only did it to catch me off guard and grab my gun.” He couldn’t conceal the blush creeping onto his face. He had been so blinded. Aram nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Thank you for sharing this with us Agent Ressler. It is certainly appreciated. We understand Agent Keen’s motives much better now because of what you’ve told us. Hopefully that will be enough to find and stop her before she gets herself in anymore trouble.” Donald nodded halfheartedly at his boss' words.

“Let’s get on this,” Cooper gave Aram a pointed look. “Find out anything you can about this ‘n13’ and the Sikorsky Archive.”

He turned to speak to Ressler, “And let’s go get you a gun.”


End file.
